


Y si vuelvo

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek comeback, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, Three years after
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando vio a Stiles de nuevo el chico llevaba un café en su mano izquierda y una chaqueta de cuero en su brazo izquierdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y si vuelvo

**Author's Note:**

> Otro trabajo resubido.

Había vuelto desde Nueva York para verlo. Luego de tres años sin noticias había decidido volver para saber cómo iban las cosas pero más que nada para verlo a él. A Stiles Stilinski, el único del que nunca se despidió, el único al que jamás pudo decirle adiós por más que intentó.   
Era de noche cuando llegó a la ciudad, las luces la pintaban fantasmal ante la luna llena, la ciudad parecía querer gritar y no había nadie que la escuchara. Triste, pero cierto.  
  
Manejó sin rumbo por las calles en lugar de ir directo al Loft, había extrañado el aroma a bosque, adrenalina con mucho de idiotez plagando el aire. Todo parecía igual, ajetreado donde los humanos no veían y suave donde había familias volviendo de una noche en el cine con sus hijos ajenos a la presencia de seres sobrenaturales.  
Continuó el trayecto pasando por enfrente de la casa Stilinski ahora pintada de azul, no había luces ni se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro pero Derek quiso imaginarse a Stiles tendido en su cama, dormitando como cuando lo hacía luego de que él le recorriera los lunares en su piel desnuda después de un muy buen merecido orgasmo.  
Fueron los mejores momentos de ese año, cuando Stiles aún no era legal y él seguía roto, pero se encontraban en el camino de la moralidad cayendo en el mismo abismo de necesitarse para que todo fuera real.  
Ninguno supo cómo empezó pero Derek no se arrepentía, vivía con los nervios de ser descubiertos y la felicidad de que Stiles escondiera en su cuello una risilla burlesca para decirle que no iba a pasar, que estarían juntos durante lo que durara eso que tenían.  
  
Un día simplemente decidió irse, sin avisarle, con la esperanza de que lo entendiera porque Stiles siempre entiende, siempre averigua razones y él se había abierto tanto que el chico podría fácilmente idear porque se había retirado del tablero sin siquiera decirle ''nos vemos'' o ''volveré'' solo había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado.  
  
Las luces de la comisaria estaban encendidas como siempre, llenas de polillas muertas por que nadie tenía tiempo de limpiar de las lámparas en los intentos de ocultar la mierda que sucedía en el pueblo.   
Escuchó al Sheriff dar algunas órdenes a su ayudante, Parrish, un gran chico con humor sarcástico que parecía no envejecer como los otros humanos. Estacionó el auto dispuesto a ir a saludar al que una vez estuvo a punto de ser su suegro cuando escuchó esa vocecilla que conocía de memoria.  
-Porquería, dame mis galletas -Casi le pudo ver dando golpecitos a la maquina con solo escuchar los ruidos.  
Se lo imaginó usando una sudadera negra con unos van que le combinaran y ese cabello negro disparado en varias direcciones, como le había dejado la última vez que le vio.  
Por supuesto que la realidad siempre supera la ficción.  
Stiles usaba pantalones de mezclilla bastante pegados a sus piernas, con una camisa de botones azul y una chaqueta negra a combinación con las botas donde seguramente escondía un arma.  
  
Derek le observó desde la puerta esperando que de pronto las letras dejaran de tener el sentido llevándolo a despertarse en su departamento con la luna llena rogando a su lobo que le aullara.  
-Derek -Stiles colocó sus galletas sobre el escritorio de Parrish antes de acercarse a él -Oh... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Cora está bien? Joder... ¿Es Peter?... -Derek casi quiso decirle que Peter no le había hecho daño a nadie esta vez cuando el chico lo soltó -¿Peter está bien?   
-Todos están bien, Stiles -Respondió en un murmullo devorando con la mirada al chico. Estaba centímetros más alto que él, delgado pero ya no tan flacucho, igual de pálido, con los mismos lunares, tres años mayor.   
-Bien... ¿Entonces? -La pregunta quedó impresa en esa sola palabra.  
-Venía a saludar a tu padre, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
-Ah... Claro, vale, adelante -El chico se hizo a un lado, con su mano tanteando las bolsas de su chaqueta -Iré a buscar café ¿quieres algo? -Preguntó mirando a Parrish.  
  
De pronto Derek sintió que sobraba en esa escena. Con un movimiento de cabeza pasó directo a la oficina del Sheriff. Había nuevas fotografías en el tablero unidas por diversos hilos, libros desacomodados en una estantería y orgullosamente una foto de Stiles sonriendo en su escritorio.  
-Derek -la sorpresa del hombre le hizo retirar los ojos de la fotografía y posarla en él.  
-Sheriff -Saludó recibiendo el abrazo del policía.  
-¿Cómo estás, hijo? No esperaba verte, ha pasado tanto -Le apuntó a la silla esperando que se sentara frente a él.  
-Muy bien, todo muy bien pero ya extrañaba el pueblo -Dijo lentamente, cuidando cada palabra.  
-Nosotros también te extrañábamos.  
  
Luego de eso pasó dos horas hablando con el Sheriff, escuchando anécdotas, contando unas cuantas. Mentalmente se dijo que ese fue el tipo de relación que siempre debieron tener luego de que empezara a salir con Stiles, si es que así se le podía decir a las salidas a comer papas rizadas con el chico en el techo de su casa.  
No vio a Stiles cuando salió de la comisaria dispuesto a descansar y entonces se dijo que tampoco había visto el jeep en ningún lado.

******  
  
Beacon Hills era el pueblo de lo extremo, donde todo pasaba y nadie se salvaba de vivirlo porque es su pueblo y nadie ignora los acontecimientos de su pueblo por más tétricos que sean. Pero eso, ver a Isaac sosteniendo una mano de Jackson mientras le contaban como se encontraron en Londres y decidieron empezar a salir para finalmente empezar a planear una pequeña boda con la ayuda de Lydia que estudiaba en Harvard junto con Danny.   
Scott asistió dos años a la universidad de California, la dejó porque no era lo suyo y fue cuando abrió el taller mecánico que redujo los turnos en el hospital de Melissa. Ethan había prometido ir a la boda de los únicos betas restantes de Derek y Peter; Peter se pasaba cada mes por ahí, se había hecho muy cercano a Stiles luego de que él se fue, le ofreció de nuevo la mordida pero el chico se negó.  
Todo parecía en relativa calma hasta que se llegó el punto de las reacciones luego de su partida. Sabía que a Stiles le iba a costar un poco pero no esperaba escuchar un ''te superó pronto'' de parte de Scott.   
Nadie le dijo que el chico iba a esperar por él pero una partecita suya tenía la esperanza que así fuera. Sin embargo Stiles siguió adelante, hizo dos años en la escuela de policía y ahora estaba trabajando como investigador de California haciendo de su sede Beacon Hills. Era brillante en su trabajo, no se le escapaba una a pesar de ser tan joven y no tenía pareja.   
Al parecer había intentado salir con un par de chicas pero las abandonó por 'huecas' o 'fastidiosas'.

*****  
  
Cuando vio a Stiles de nuevo el chico llevaba un café en su mano izquierda y una chaqueta de cuero en su brazo izquierdo. Acababa de salir de su turno, lo sabía por los surcos alrededor de sus ojos y su andar más despreocupado.   
Stiles le vio también, se mantuvo de pie un segundo y al siguiente fue interceptado por los brazos del hombre lobo.   
-Te extrañe, Stiles -Dijo Derek tomando el café para que el chico no lo derribara.  
-Me di cuenta en cada mensaje que me enviaste, eran tan motivadores, Hale -Fueron palabras duras con un tono tan sarcástico que casi parecían tres años atrás.  
-Sé que te encantaron -Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo ignorando que había personas mirando.  
-Eres un idiota -El lobo se encogió de hombros dando un trago al café desprovisto de azúcar. -Uno de los grandes -El chico le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.  
-No pareces molesto -Acotó mirando los ojos cafés del menor.  
-Siempre estuviste amarrado a nosotros, cuando te fuiste sin avisar me sentí mal pero entonces me di cuenta de que al fin tomaste una decisión por tu propia cuenta y eso... Derek, saber que eras libre fue mejor que tenerte metido en mi cama a las dos de la mañana con una herida abierta. -Las manos de Stiles se movieron para tomar su café.   
-¿Me esperabas? -Se atrevió a preguntar observando la boca del menor mancharse de café.  
-Tenía la esperanza, lobito amargado -Derek le arrebató de nuevo el café dejando el vaso en la primer superficie plana que alcanzó.  
-Has crecido -Murmuró pasando sus dedos por las lunares de su rostro.  
-Gracias por el dato, Sherlock... Ahora ¿me vas a besar? -Derek sonrió ante el gesto de sus cejas besando suavemente esa parte antes de tocar sus labios.  
-¿Siempre? -Preguntó apretando un poco más el agarre.  
-Siempre -Respondió el chico acariciando sus labios con cada silaba.  
  
Nadie preguntó nada cuándo volvieron a ver a Stiles en medio de los brazos de Derek durante las reuniones de manada, tampoco cuando escuchaban los rumores de que les habían visto en la calle atacándose a besos como si estuvieran enamorados. Porque no lo estaban, para nada, el enamoramiento es cosa adolescente de unos cuantos meses, ellos se amaban, con letras grandes y de neón.   
Tal vez Stiles sufrió un poco cuando no recibía noticias y tal vez Derek siempre quiso volver pero el destino quiso que no fuera así, los hizo esperar y los unió en el momento menos previsto.   
Porque eran Derek y Stiles, incompatibles según todos, pero según ellos encajaban perfectos, con comentarios sarcásticos, arqueamiento de cejas y por qué no, hasta en los besos robados cuando se reían.  
  
-¿Y si me voy ahora? -Preguntó Stiles un jueves lluvioso debajo de las mantas.  
-Por mi vete, Stilinski -Murmuró Derek abrazando posesivamente su cintura.  
-Vale, me voy ya entonces -El más joven soltó una carcajada.  
-Te veré en la boda -Fue una despedida pero ninguno salió de debajo de las mantas, de su cama, de su departamento.  
  
Poco es decir que Stiles llegó acomodándose la corbata al salón, donde Isaac parecía querer salir corriendo.  
-Está bien, Isaac, solo es Jackson -Los ojos del rubio se abrieron hasta límites sobrenaturales. -Vale... Ehm él te quiere, no, te ama, lo sé y tú a él, solo harás oficial frente un juez que se aman y vivirán juntos por siempre -Le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
-¿Crees que...?   
-Nada de dudas, Isaac, por favor, ya estás aquí, vistiendo de blanco, tranquilo -Se miraron a los ojos buscando algo que no encontraron y sonrieron.   
Isaac y Jackson se estaban casando y que el mundo se viniera abajo si quería.  
  
Por primera vez en Beacon Hills todo estaba en completa calma

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ~


End file.
